Here We Go Again!
"Here We Go Again!" is the first episode of Battle Of The Sticks, the second reboot of the same name, and is the 7th episode overall. It was released on July 8, 2019 after a one-year, five month hiatus since the first reboot's second episode. Plot Cold open Red and Lemon are casually just relaxing on an open plain until Red suddenly said something about him being bored, the two have a little conversation about being bored or not. Brown then is just casually walking by Navy who happens to watch a livestream, Brown then asks to join in the livestream. Lime is cruising around a car which is morphed by Grey, Grey then tells him to get off the car to pay her. Only to be replied with a quick decline and gets left behind. Yellow is just relaxing, just as when Sky drags him off to work on a secret project with her. This is seen by Lavender who wonders what's happening. She then was dragged by Magenta to be given a lecture. Hot Pink and Purple also spectates in the lecture. Black tries to start a conversation with Blue, in which all the replies are silence. Black tries giving Blue a little nudge, only to fall over like a stone statue. Dark Grey tries doing a little death prank on Scarlet, Scarlet dies from losing her eyesight. Dark Grey then recovers Scarlet, only to realize that Scarlet was recovered to be killed again. She declines this and leaves. Green is then shown to be alone, contemplating his current state. He is then approached by Olive who starts arguing on their thoughts on Green. Orange and White are now just cloud-gazing, until they see a weirdly-shaped spaceship. It then lands on the both of them, killing them both. Stickfigure’s arrival Grey recovers Orange and White, and Yellow, Sky, Brown and Blue are examining the ship. It reveals to have a pilot who survived from the crash. He decides to make a gameshow, to which Lemon declines at. Stickfigure tells everyone to form 2 teams of 10, before the ship blowing up and him flying away. Forming the teams Lime tries to gain the approval of Grey to join his team, Grey declines, stating he would use her again and again. Lime then spots Sky, who is talking to Red. He asks to join her team, Sky agrees and invites Red too. Navy convinces Orange to join his team, by showing that he has a quirk to Orange. He also nabs Brown along to join his team. Lavender is alone, thinking about sad thoughts just because she can’t be with Yellow, she then gets called by Magenta. White convinces Orange to join their team by showing that she also has a quirk. Meanwhile, Olive and Green join Sky’s team. This is spotted by Magenta and decides for her alliance to join their team. After this, Navy decides to invite all the remaining people to join his team. Naming the teams Lime suggests to name their team to PIGS. Red however dislikes this and requests to change it. Yellow shows up and requests their team to be called Galactic Crusaders, Sky approves of this, and is confirmed final. Navy and Orange starts thinking of a teamname, Navy suggests Quirky Group and Orange approves of this, it is also confirmed final. Challenge time Stickfigure, about to give the first challenge can’t think of ideas. He then looks at the rocket ship and decides the challenge to be a rocket ship challenge. Navy says that his team needs to work on the best rocket ever. Scarlet reveals that she has the quirk of invisibility. As Yellow starts working on the rocket, he gets interrupted by Lavender who claims herself as “Yellow’s biggest fan”. Yellow appreciates this, but requests to be let go, since they have a challenge to work on today. Because of Lavender’s anger, she furiously drops Yellow, allowing him to work on the rocket. Scarlet spies on their work. Navy is checking on the rest of his team, only to realize that Blue is already on break, eating burgers. Yellow and Green finally finish the rockets, they ask for Purple and Lime about the fuel cans. Black uses his laser eyes to weld their rocket all together. Timer stops. Launching the rocket ships Navy starts his rocket ship up, and it flies successfully. Sky also starts hers, but it lands on Hot Pink, crushing her. The two rockets start flying, and the Quirky Group’s rocket start shooting Galactic Crusaders’ rocket. Because of this, the rockets hit each other and start crashing down towards the planet, the challenge now suddenly became “First to catch the rocket, wins!” With Brown’s help, Grey can form into a platform to catch the rocket. Unfortunately, due to the rocket’s massive weight, she dies from this. White grows a massive amount in size and catches the rocket. Sky starts charging her blaster to stun White. Green starts becoming concerned about this, and the blaster shoots on its own, destroying it. The shot does hit White. Brown and Green starts racing to catch their rocket. Brown manages to catch their rocket, while Green fails to catch theirs and it lands on Olive. Galactic Crusaders were up for elimination in this episode. Stinger White just walks by, seeing a Sky stickfigure, examining her destroyed robotic arm. White apologizes and Sky does the same. Sky then tells her to get some rest. The episode ends.